Reflection
Reflection is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy are now very old. Nick is ninety-nine, while Judy is ninety-five. At home one day, they look at pictures of the past and reflect on what brought them together. Story Nick and Judy had reached old age. Nick was ninety-nine years old, while Judy was ninety-five. So many decades had passed since the savage crisis and since they dated and got married. They now lived in the same house that Robin and Marian Wilde had called home, the home Nick had grown up in. However, despite their age, they were not frail. They were both still quite strong, with functioning eyes and minds. They also, somehow, hadn't developed brittle bones. They merely moved slower than they used to. For a long second, Judy looked at a picture of herself and Nick during their dating periord. "So young and full of life," she said, her mind now having a bit of trouble reconciling the lovely old bunny she was was now with the gorgeous young bunny she had been all those years ago . Nick smiled. "You're still beautiful," he told her. Judy turned around to embrace her husband. As she did so, she thought about everything that had happened to them. They were both now retired, with Noah running Wilde Restaurants, Inc, with the help of his wife Jasmine. Both sets of their parents had since passed away. Nick and Judy were quick to admit that they were close to the end too, and they determined to live every remaining day to the fullest. That evening, Nick and Judy sat in their living room, looking at their vast collection of family photos assembled over the years, from the time of the savage crisis through their marriage and parenthood of Noah and beyond. "These pictures, so many memories..." Judy said. Nick smiled. "We've been through so much," he said. Judy nodded. "My favorite memories are when we met, when we dated, when we got married, and when we had Noah," she told him. Nick thought about his son. Noah now lived in a nice little home of his own with his wife and their daughter, Alethea. They did come by to visit from time to time, though, and, for that, Nick was thankful. More memories, and Nick was thinking of other things. When Robin and Marian had passed on, their home, the one Nick had been raised in, had passed into the posession of him and Judy, while the home that they had gotten when Judy became pregnant with Noah had been bought by Nick's cousin Vixey and her husband Tod. Nick and Judy had left all of his parents' furniture, and added various pieces of their own. Nick looked up with a smile. "Dad, Mom, I know that you're watching happily from a better place," he said. Judy was proud. "You're a good fox, Nick Wilde," she told him. Nick smiled at her. "And you, Judy Wilde, are a good bunny," he said with a laugh. Judy hugged him. Nick had kept his good humor all these years. Nick began to think of other matters. "Judy, thank you for being my wife all these years," he said. Judy nodded. "And thank you for being good and loyal to me all these years," she said. They continued to have these memories until, finally, it was time for bed. They carefully laid down. Judy was the first to fall asleep. Nick looked at her one last time. "You wil always be that beautiful cop that I met all those years ago to me, my beloved bunny," he said. He then kissed her on the head before drifting off to sleep himself. Category:Old age stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years